castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Quest Lands
The quest lands surrounding Valeria have a lore all their own. Land of Fire :Filled with diverse clans and warring states, this country is in constant turmoil. People long for a leader to unite them all. :Celesta tells you that the Orc King has stolen her crystal. You must find the Orc King and retrieve the crystal. With the crystal, Celesta may be able to learn what kind of sinister evil is threatening these lands. * The Stone Lake * Underground River of Light * Falls of Jiraya * The Orc King guards the Entrance to Terra and holds the Crystal of Fire Heroes from the Land of Fire * Cartigan - His story is a tale of hope and aspiration... then tragedy, and despair. Cartigan was a mighty hero from the Land of Fire called the Savior. In the midst of a heated battle with a mighty demon, both he and foe were said to have clashed blades, and with mighty flash, simply vanish into the wind.'' * Crom - Raised in the harsh Land of Fire, Crom is the strongest of the Barbarians. His axe shatters shields and strikes terror into the hearts of his foes. * Dragan - Has a tattoo on his arm that suggests he comes from the Land of Fire. * Elena - Like Helena, her garb and magic appear to be inspired by the Land of Fire. * Helena - After her twin sister Marina deserted the Land of Fire, Helena is on a quest to demand some answers and bring her sister back, whether it’s by persuasion or by force. * Slayer - Once a proud soldier from the Land of Fire, Slayer has been turned into a minion of the undead by an unknown maker. Slayer now stalks the night looking for the one responsible for his current form. Land of Earth :'' Land of Knights and Chivalry. The Great Paladin King Darius protects these lands, but his strength is faltering. All the while, there are whispers of a dark force growing outside the Eastern Borders. The spirit of Darius's army is weak and their morale is low because they understand that there can be no victory.'' :Yet there may still be hope. Within the Land of Earth lies an ancient temple rumored to hold the Crystal of Earth. The mystical power of this crystal may be enough to turn the tide of war. Find your way to this temple and retrieve the Crystal. ... Land of Mist :This Elven land is covered in mist and shadow. The closest country to the cursed land of water, only it's elusive nature keeps the forces of evil at bay. :A great tower lies in the heart of the Elven Land. Within it are the guardians of the Crystal of Air. Find your way to the tower to retrieve the third ancient artifact... ... Land of Water :This cursed land was once filled with lush fields and flowing rivers. Now this land is dying and a sinister air lingers. The Crystal of Water's power no longer sustains this land. We must find out what evil fate has befallen it. ... Demon Realm :This infernal realm is the Land of Demons ruled by the Demon King Mephistopheles. He is raising an army of for an imminent invasion. ... Undead Realm :This dark realm is the Land of The Dead ruled by The Angel of Death. She is assisting Mephistopheles in raising an army to unleash on the world. ... Underworld :This realm is the afterlife for those who were treacherous and corrupt in life. Its tormented inhabitants are envious of those still relishing in the pleasures of the living world, and they will seize any opportunity to escape their cruel fate. ... Heaven * City of Clouds * Bridge of Elim * Judgement Stronghold Atlantis :The lost underwater city of Atlantis is a remnant of powerful civilization that has long passed away. What remains are desolate ruins that have been hidden to the populations of Valeria for eons. It is eerily quiet and the only signs of life are the fish and other sea creatures that hide in the crevices and cracks of the demolished city. What treasures and surprises lie buried under all the rubble? ... Category:Lore